tales_of_demons_and_godsfandomcom-20200223-history
Holy Orchid Institute
Manhua Variant: Name is changed to "Sheng Lan Institute" or "Saint Orchid Institute."【TDG】Manhua 14 - Quit School?【TDG】Manhua 24 - Late Night The school in Glory City that trains fighters and demon spiritualist. The annual tuition for a student is 3,000 Demon Spirit Coins. Holy Orchid Institute is a boarding school, with the exception of members of the Major or Noble Families, any other students who returns home would be punished.【TDG】Chapter 25 – Winged Dragon Family The majority of the student body (about 70%) is made up of commoners.【TDG】Chapter 14 – Heavenly God Cultivation Technique Administration Principal - unnamed Vice Principle - Ye Sheng Teachers: * Shen Xiu (Fighter Apprentice Class, resigned) * Lu Ye Apprentice Classes There are six different apprentice classes, the most basic of which is the Fighter class. When ones skills in a certain area are advance enough they typically move to one of the other apprentice classes.【TDG】Chapter 49 – Strength Test Fighter ''Manhua Variant: Name is changed to "Fighter Practitioner's Class." '' :All incoming students begin in this class which introduces them to the theory and history behind cultivation. This class lasts two years, but the students are given a yearly examination test and those that have reached a soul force or strength of 100 can join the official classes.【TDG】Chapter 2 – Ignorant 【TDG】Chapter 4 – Million Demon Spirit Coin? The three students with the lowest scores on the assessment are expelled from the school.【TDG】Chapter 12 – Soul Realm Students that do not show a talent in other area stay in this class to focus on improving their strength and fighting technique. Demon Spiritualist :An introductory class for those that have reached a soul force of at least bronze rank. Inscription Pattern :An introductory class for those who have shown talent in the knowledge and production of inscription pattern Intermediate Classes These classes are a step up from the apprentice ones.【TDG】Chapter 53 – Return home Senior Classes For most, this would be the highest level of classes. Genius Class This is the most advance class that is reserved for the best and brightest of talents. The class is only made up of about 50 people which are separated into competing groups.【TDG】Chapter 41 – Shen Fei 【TDG】Chapter 50 – Fist Strength Training ground It was established by the legend rank demon spiritualist Lord Ye Mo and the principal of the school. The training ground is surrounded by towering walls and every year experts in Glory City would capture some low level demon beast and place them into it. Any Holy Orchid Institute’s student who is below silver rank can enter the ground to hunt them for beast materials and training. The horned sheep is one of the lowest ranked demon beast kept in the apprentice section of the training ground.【TDG】Chapter 5 – Alchemist? The training ground also contains the Heavenly Sacred Border.【TDG】Chapter 48 – Heavenly Sacred Border Library The amount of books in the library easily numbers a hundred thousand and 90% of them are left behind from the ancient times. There are many books that have not been translated yet.【TDG】Chapter 11 – Threatened On the 3rd floor there are a lot of small rooms that are meant to be used by students as reading rooms. Martial Field The martial field is a large open area that is used whenever a large group needs to gather or train. It was used when the students from the apprentice classes were gathered to test their strength and soul force.【TDG】Chapter 48 – Heavenly Sacred Border It was later used again for the fight between Nie Li and Ye Han.【TDG】Chapter 131 – Golden Horned Land Dragon de:Sheng-Lan-Institut es:Instituto Santa Orquídea Category:Major Organizations Category:Glory City Category:Glory City Index